Cause and Effect
by elaine451
Summary: Takes place during ‘Our Mrs. Reynolds’. River takes matters into her own hands to decide her fate and the fate of her crewmates. Rayne. Rated M for language and sexual situations
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all.

**Reviews:** Feedback very welcomed and appreciated

Takes place during 'Our Mrs. Reynolds'. River takes matters into her own hands to decide her fate and the fate of her crewmates.

Trying to work on writers block I watched a few Firefly episodes and came up with this. Hope you like it and hope I become unstuck.

Rated for language and sexual situations

**Translations**:

**feng le**: crazy

**Run-tse duh fwotzoo**!: Merciful Buddha

**Dahng rahn**: of course

**Mei mei**: little sister

**zhang fu**: husband

**Gao yang jong duh goo yang**!: motherless goat of all motherless goats!

**hwoon dahn**: bastard

**dong ma:** understand

**go se**: shit

**Ta ma de**: damnit

* * *

Cause and effect. That was a concept that had been running through her head all day. Cause and effect. She considered the Shepard. Effect. Her attention then veered toward Zoe and Wash. Another effect. Her eyes strayed to the captain, Inara, Kaylee. Simon. My Simon, she though. All effected. Her full attention was then pulled to Jayne. Jayne Cobb. A girl's name. A cause. She giggled. It drew his attention to her, his eyes narrowing.

"What?" He groused.

River shrugged and grabbed a piece of bread off his plate.

"Mal. Will you do something 'bout this feng le girl?"

"Stop whining and just get another piece. No squabbling tonight children." Mal warned.

River smiled. Cause and effect. If one wishes to reconstruct the effect, one must make the proper causes.

* * *

Jayne stretched, a low groan escaping deep in his chest as he realized just how much he drank last night. And considerin' just how much he did drink he didn't feel as bad as he should. As a matter of fact he almost felt decent. Satisfied, satiated. He suddenly became conscience of the warmth flattened out against his back, long legs tangled in his and he smiled. Oh yeah, now he sorta remembered. Sex, great gorram sex. And he didn't even have t'pay for it. He twisted his body and pulled the yielding form against his chest, sliding his hand down her smooth back, cupping her back side. Memories were beginning to wash over him. The woman moaned in her sleep, her hips responding to his touch. Yeah, he thought with a slow grin, remembering how enthusiastic she had been. His hand moved to her waist, lingering on her flat stomach, not as much flesh as he usually went for, but toned, well muscled. His fingers traveled even higher to cup her breast, not the large, pendulous ones he expected, but firm erect globes. Just fit perfect in his hands, nipples hardening at his insistence. He felt himself harden as well and moved his body over the woman's as a long, lean leg wrapped around his thigh, urging him on. Jayne moaned deeply as he pushed into her ready center, a deep gasp escaping the now fully awake woman.

"Girl, don't know how you got here but I know for certain last night was one of the best I ever had." And it was, memories were cascading and he remembered a long night of sexin'. The fact that Mal didn't interrupt them was a testament to the fact that the captain doubtless had as much to drink as he did and was probably past out in his own bunk. Jayne reached up and flipped on the overhead light, casting a yellow haze. "Let's see who we got here." He reached up and smoothed the dark hair out of the way, his breath catching in his chest as deeply hooded brown eyes looked up at him and he realized the identity of the body.

"Gorram feng le girl! What the gorram hell you doin' here?" Jayne didn't know what he expected but he knew it wasn't crazy in his bed. Sweet heavens above, he was inside her and she was smiling up at him, a sweet flush on her face, her eyes heavy with passion and he felt himself getting even harder, it that were possible.

"Oh, please husband, talk later. Complete the copulation now." She arched her hips up causing another deep groan to escape the mercenary. River ran her tongue along his jaw line then along the edge of his bottom lip. "Please." She begged.

Jayne looked down at her, her lips swollen from his kisses, damn, he remembered kissin' her, lots. Her eyes the darkest he'd ever seen 'em, filled with passion for him. And those long, lean, hard legs, now wrapped around his waist, urging him on.

"Little girl, I don't know…" He was breathless with need, but had to know what happened. How she had ended up in his bed.

"Complete the act now, talk later." She eagerly urged and rolled her hips, Jayne taking over the rhythm. Moving in and out, slowly then picking up speed. River followed his lead, banging back into him, causing the most delicious friction Jayne had ever experienced in his life.

He was close, so close and so was the girl. Girl, he thought in his sex induced haze. No, not a girl, woman. After this, after last night no longer a girl. Still feng le, but a gorram sexy feng le woman. Jayne felt her body stiffen as she began her ascent, pulling him along with her.

"Run-tse duh fwotzoo!" He struggled for breath as he burst deeply inside of her. Jayne rolled off, pulling River with him. He waited minutes, letting his heart beat return to normal, waiting until River's breath was not coming in frantic huffs, then he rolled onto his side, confusion filling his face. Confusion and more than a little bit of anger.

"River, what the hell just happened? How'd you end up here?" His voice was harsh. He knew he was this close to getting' shot and he wanted to know how this had happened before he died.

River smiled at the large man, her hand tracing the worry furrows in his brow, ignoring any antagonism she felt emanating from him. "The wreath was place on his head, the wine was drunk, the dance was completed. The only thing left was the connubial bed." She giggled as she burrowed deep into his arms. "We are Mr. and Mrs." River pulled her head back and looked deeply into his eyes. "I satisfied, didn't I? You were pleased? I know I was new to the act of intercourse, but I found it to be very satisfying. So satisfying I would like to do it again. Although I do realize men need time to replenish. We were very busy all night with multiple copulations." She sighed and replaced her head on Jayne's shoulder.

Oh my god! Oh my god! I am so humped! Jayne thought to himself. He took a gulp of air and looked down at the little bundle in his arms. Damned if she didn't feel good. He rubbed his hand down her bare back. Her skin was so smooth, so taut. He felt his gut contract. Okay, he thought, now is not the time to sex the girl again. He had to figure this out.

"Girl? River?" Jayne choked out. "You ever been with a man before?" He was sure of the answer, his memories of the night before were coming in bits and pieces and he remembered how tight she was, hitting her barrier and he remembered pushing through. He rubbed his face with his free hand, smelling River all over himself.

"Just my Jayne. The initial penetration was painful, but the husband was patient and gentle. You were also correct in your assertion that it would only hurt the first time and that it would improve." She propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at him. "It continued to improve and this last joining was the finest by far."

Jayne looked at her face. Then let his gaze travel down to her perfect breasts and all his blood rushed down to his cock. How could he sex her all night long and still want her again? He shook his head as he brought her down onto his chest. Marriage, he never thought much on it, but this had the makings of havin' a good side, a real good side. Maybe he didn't really remember much about the ceremony, but he knew it were real. They had been on a rim moon, helpin' the locals with a bandit problem, gorram bleedin' heart Mal, and then that festival. All sorts a dancin' and a big fire. The elder even gave him a stick that sounded like rain. Jayne turned his head and saw it standing in the corner of his bunk, a wreath of flowers perched on top of it and a wine glass with a jug at its' base. That were all it took on rim planets, marriages were simple, had to be, not every town had a Shepard so if you wanted to get spliced, it were simple. And maybe she were a bit simple herself, okay so not simple, crazy, but damned if she weren't all manner of sweet in his arms. All soft and moany and wet and hot. Yup he thought, she were all kinds 'a shiny. He could get used to falling into to bed with her every night. His mind went back to the night before.

"River? Mal, he got spliced too, didn't he?" Jayne seemed to recall a redhead, she put her wreath on Mal and then River did the same thing. "Holy Buddha, gotta find out if Mal did the same thing. 'Nara's gonna shit a brick!" Jayne laughed.

"Inara would never shit a brick. And the girl who pretended to marry the captain is a liar. She just wanted to get off of the planet so she pretended to go through the ceremony." She huffed.

"And we didn't pretend?"

She traced his lip with her finger tip. "No pretending, the elder took our names to register. Used my mothers' maiden name, so it's still legal. We are married and the marriage bed proves it. Maiden's head blood has been spilled. We are bonded for life Jayne Cobb. I am now River Cobb." Her eyes narrowed. "Are you sorry, do you regret?"

Jayne gave a slight shrug. "Never thought all that much 'bout takin' a wife, what with the kinda life we lead. And sure as hell didn't plan on this, but the deeds done, dong ma? So's I 'spect we should just make the best of it." He looked at her, his eyes glazing slightly at the beatific smile on her face. "Just ain't lookin' forward to telling your brother or Mal. Hey," he laughed, "maybe I am lookin' forward to tellin' that tight assed brother of yourn." He shrugged, "Just might get me that trip out the airlock Mal's always promisin' though." He pulled her up to look into her eyes. "But the way I see it, havin' you in my bunk every night could be all manner 'a beneficial. Never looked at you that way, all sexifyin', but…"

"I seem to remember you had thoughts in that direction when I came out of the cryo chamber." She traced his goatee with a slim finger.

"Well, yeah, you was all naked. But after we found out how feng le you were…hey, how come you ain't talkin' all crazy?"

Shrugging, River laid herself flat on Jayne's stomach. "You complete me. I have missing parts Jayne, up here." She pointed to her head. "The things they cut out will never be replaced. But after you and I, after we consummated our union, all the fuzzy became clear. New pathways are found. The connection to you, the ties that bind me to you, make me part of you, it all helps me to focus. Your seed swims inside me and it consumes me." She took his face in her hands, "You consume me and I consume you and I feel steady, real." River kissed him softly. "You are the effect I've been waiting for husband."

"I do that for you, huh? Don't think I ever did that for no one before. Well, I can't say you make me feel steady girl. You make me feel all kindsa unsteady." He laughed. Why in the gorram hell ain't I crazy 'bout this he asked himself ? His eyes suddenly opened wide. "Girl? You ain't never been with a man, I know that. But did that brother of yours ever put you on any kinda, well, any sorta…" He faltered, not knowing how to continue. "I didn't use any protection. Not last night and not this morning."

River shrugged. "It doesn't matter. We are married. Married people propagate. Your seed is deep within me. Don't know yet if any has penetrated my ova. Maybe I should but I don't, and maybe that's for the best. The time for fertilization is near but only time will tell my Jayne."

Jayne took a deep breath, not sure how to take this bit of news. Never planned on being a father, hell, never planned on being a husband, but what's done is done. Looking at the girl in his arms, he shrugged. Time'll tell. "We bes' be getting' up 'fore that brother of yours starts lookin' for ya. Suppose there's no time like the present to give 'em the news."

River stretched and smiled. Yes, this was what was missing. Definitive proclamations. Her Jayne made a decision and followed through. Right now, no thought about repercussions. He was her balance. Her rock. She almost laughed out loud at the freedom she was feeling.

He stood up and switched the overhead light on, searching for a clean shirt and pair of pants, all sorts of thoughts swirling though his head. He didn't love the girl, he knew that, but he felt attached. Knew for certain he wanted to keep her. Best sexin' he ever had and she took it all. Yep, that was the kinda woman for him. Never thought 'bout takin' a wife, but this here was lookin' to have all kinds of payback. He turned his head to look at her, all soft and fuzzy, all manner of sweet. When she wasn't goin' all feng le she was a pure pleasure. Yup, didn't feel no need of no whores, whatever this was it seemed like it had no downside. He smiled at the look on her face. Gorram hell, she wanted him again, yes indeed, all manner of shiny. If Zoe and Wash could do this, so could he.

River inhaled deeply at the sight of her naked husband, heat beginning to pool. All his thoughts coming down to one and it struck her, yes she had made the right decision. He wanted her and she wanted him and new effects were being forged. "Jayne? Can't the news wait another hour? It's early and the whole ship is still asleep, a large amount of alcohol and carbohydrates was consumed last night." She held her arms out to him. "Come back to marital bliss, copulation of an inordinate amount is common among newlyweds. I read that in one of Kaylee's anecdotal works of fiction. Come." She beckoned.

Jayne's jaw clenched, he knew he should move both of 'em out of his bunk 'til the crew knew but he just couldn't say no to her. "River girl? How old are you?" He went to her.

"Old enough my Jayne, old enough to be a wife to you." She smiled as worry furrowed his brow again. "18 in a few months." She conceded.

He groaned inwardly, just a baby he thought. Maybe this wasn't gonna be okay, maybe he was just a sick bastard. He woulda never started this sober…

River shook his thoughts out of her head, this was right and she would not allow him to waver. It was right for the two of them and it was right for all on Serenity. "I may be young in years Jayne, but the life I have lead these past few years with the Alliance has aged me in ways no one could ever imagine. I'm not a core bred debutant, anymore. I don't believe I ever was, not really. My naiveté, my innocence was taken from me, I'm not the same as any other 18 you'll ever meet. On the outer rim planets, the age of consent is 15. One must start young when life is hard. And my life has been very hard, is very hard."

Jayne looked deeply into her eyes. They weren't crazy and they weren't young. He lowered his head and peppered light kisses along her shoulder, his hands working her in secret places. She threw her head back and moaned as Jayne took one of her nipples in his mouth.

Stopping his actions Jayne looked up at her again, resolution in his eyes. "Okay, so we tell 'em today."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all.

**Reviews:** Feedback very welcomed and appreciated

Takes place during 'Our Mrs. Reynolds'. River takes matters into her own hands to decide her fate and the fate of her crewmates.

Trying to work on writers block I watched a few Firefly episodes and came up with this. Hope you like it and hope I become unstuck.

Rated for language and sexual situations

**Translations**:

**feng le**: crazy

**Run-tse duh fwotzoo**!: Merciful Buddha

**Dahng rahn**: of course

**Mei mei**: little sister

**zhang fu**: husband

**Gao yang jong duh goo yang**!: motherless goat of all motherless goats!

**hwoon dahn**: bastard

**dong ma:** understand

**go se**: shit

**Ta ma de**: damnit

* * *

Mal was the first one up. Still couldn't remember how he had gotten back to his bunk. He had fuzzy thoughts of what had happened the night before. Jayne was more than a little plastered and he thought he remembered him bringing a girl onto the ship. He should reprimand the mercenary but how could he when he had had as much if not more to drink than his big man. He took a deep breath and rose attempting to make it to the shower before he fell down on his ass. Mal laughed at his foolishness. Oh well, he was a man after all and if he couldn't be with Inara the least he could do was get totally shit faced.

After his shower Mal went to the galley to make some coffee and was very happy to smell some already being brewed. "Ah little Kaylee, bless your heart." He smiled at his mechanic as he poured a cup.

"Thought you could use some captain. Was quite a night you had there. Seems we all did. We're the first ones up." Kaylee brightly smiled.

"Oh, guess you weren't drinkin' too much." Mal took a deep pull off his cup.

"Had my fair share, just don't get too drunk is all. A Frye family trait." She chirped.

"Dahng rahn." Mal gave his sweet mechanic a small smile.

Simon entered the galley next, squinting his eyes against the light. "Morning." He went straight for the coffee. "We the first ones up?"

Kaylee nodded. "Yup. Seems everyone had a bit too much wine." She dug into her protein mash, causing both Mal and Simon to avert their eyes.

"Kaylee, have you seen River?" Simon asked.

"Not since last night. But I'm sure she's alright Simon, they was good folks at the celebration. No one would think to harm her."

Simon nodded. "I'm sure you're right. And she was having a good time dancing. I even saw her get Jayne up to dance."

"Me too, it was so cute. She put some flowers on his head and all and he didn't even squawk." Kaylee smiled at the memory.

"River put flowers on Jayne's head?" The Shepard had come up behind Kaylee.

"Yup, real cute." Kaylee answered.

Book bit his lip and went over to make another pot of coffee after emptying the last of it in his cup. "So, where are River and Jayne?"

"We're right here." River smiled as she held onto Jayne's hand.

Jayne shifted uncomfortably. This had all seemed like a good idea in his bunk, but now with the light of day he was starting to rethink the whole thing. He looked down at River's smiling face and shook his head.

Rolling her eyes, River whispered to him. "Don't worry, this is best for all of us. Were connected, remember?"

Jayne smiled. The girl musta put some kinda spell on him he thought, 'cuz all I can do is smile. Connected, yeah, he sure felt it. He cleared his throat. "Umm, all a yas, we kinda got something to tell ya."

"Mei mei, let go of Jayne's hand and come over here." Simon just noticed how River was clinging to the mercenary.

"Oh Simon. Please just wait until we finish." She smiled up at Jayne. "Okay zhang fu, go ahead."

Both Simon and Mal jumped up from their seats, Mal reaching for his gun. Before he could remove it from his holster, River was across the table, knocking Mal to the floor with a light kick to his chest, her foot at his throat. "Please Captain, let my husband tell you what happened before you try to hurt him and I have to hurt you."

All eyes were on River, having never seen her move like that. Jayne couldn't help but admire the way she handled that situation. So, he had himself a fighter as well as a hotter 'n hot wife. Yeah, life could be good. And how did she learn to move like that?

"Continue husband." River smiled up at him. "I'll tell you about my agility later."

"Umm, well okay darlin'." He gave her a small smile as he remembered her agility this morning. Shaking his head, he looked at the rest of the crew, Jayne cleared his throat. "So anyways, seems River and me, well seems we got ourselves hitched last night. The dance, the flowers, the wine." He shrugged. "River is now River Cobb." He went over to the pot of coffee. "You want a cup Riv?"

She nodded. "I am going to let you up now captain, no guns. We can talk but no guns." River looked into his eyes as she released her foot.

"Gao yang jong duh goo yang!" Simon glared at Jayne as he ran his hand over his face and shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Mei mei, we can take care of this. This hwoon dahn took advantage of you. We can get this annulled, if it's even legal, which I'm sure it isn't. River, come here, we'll get this taken care of." He sat back down, his legs unable to hold him up any longer.

Kaylee shook her head at Jayne. "Jayne, how could you do this? She's just a baby." She went over to River, who just smiled.

"Hey now, I was drunk. I didn't even know 'til this mornin'. But she's my wife now and I ain't gonna desert her no matter how much you may think I'm a gorram hwoon dahn." Jayne went to River and handed her a cup of coffee. She took the coffee and led Jayne to the table to sit down.

Mal stood up and slammed his hand down on the table. "I'm still the gorram captain here and this is still my boat and what I say goes." He took a deep breath. "Okay, let's just be reasonable here. So, you think the two of you are married?"

River smiled up at Jayne. "The wreath was place upon his head, he drank the wine and danced the dance…I chose him" She gave a crooked smile that lit up her eyes.

"Wait!" Simon cut her off. "This can't be legal." He turned to the Shepard. "Can it?"

"We're out in the black Simon. Things are done differently. Getting married is a simple enough matter, it has to be." He looked at Jayne and River, the look on their faces. It wasn't the look of a trapped man and a crazy girl. "River, did Jayne take advantage of you?"

She giggled. "I waited until Jayne had too much to drink and then I took him for my husband. The elder took our names," she turned to Simon, "don't worry, I used mother's maiden name, and he registered us. We are legally bound." River moved in closer to Jayne as he absently put his arm around her.

"Take your hands off my sister!" Simon was outraged. "She's just a baby."

"I know she's young, but she ain't no baby and I had more 'n my hands on her all night long. So just get used to it!" Jayne was getting angry. He was doin' the right thing by the girl, he wanted her no doubt, but he coulda just used her and dumped her. But no, he wanted her for his wife and she wanted him.

"Now, now Simon. Just calm down. Your sister is more than of age for this ceremony. On rim planets the age of consent for girls ranges between 14 and 16, your sister is almost 18."

Kaylee had been holding her tongue but couldn't any longer. "What is wrong with all of you? River just said that she chose Jayne and Jayne wants to be with her. And look at how plain River's talkin', did you even notice that Simon? You ain't even had to give her a smoother. We should all just leave, I think this has to do with River, Jayne and the Captain now. If he lets 'em stay on board or not, which I think he should. But if not, I imagine lots a ships would want Jayne and River." She got up and went to River and Jayne and kissed them both. "Congratulations. Once you straighten this up with captain, we should have a party."

"A party? A party? You want to celebrate this atrocity?" Simon was beginning to sputter. "I…I…" He paled and sat down again. "Mei mei, I don't think you really know what this is all about. We should go to the infirmary, I'll check up, make sure you aren't damaged," he threw Jayne a disgusted look, "give you a shot and…"

River slammed her hand down on the table top just as the captain had done. "You will not give me that type of shot. If I have conceived I shall give birth to a strong and healthy child." She took a deep breath and lowered her voice. "Simon, please. I have done what needed to be done." River looked over at her husband and ran her hand over her big brother's, trying to sooth him. "This was not his choice but he has accepted it, accepted me, accepted us. You don't understand, the ramifications…"

"But he can't love you Mei mei, he could barely stand you yesterday. And now you think he loves you? He only is with you because you are convenient to his bed. Come tomorrow or the next day, when he tires of you, what then?" Simon hated to say this to his sister but she needed to hear it.

"Just a gorram minute. The only reason you ain't on the floor is 'cuz you happen to be my brother-in-law, but you can only play that card so long. Maybe I didn't choose this and maybe I don't love her, but she's my wife. And I ain't about to desert her. I was her first and I don't take that lightly, dong ma? My ma didn't raise no sons like that. I know what it all looks like, and I ain't saying havin' her in my bed ain't a great incentive, but I married her and well…" He turned to Book. "Shepard, this here is sacred and I won't just push her aside after usin' her. Hell, she may be carryin' my baby. She's special, not some piece 'a trim I paid for…" He seemed to run out of steam, Jayne knew this wouldn't be easy, he just didn't think it would be so hard. Gorramit, he just didn't think on it long enough.

Book put his hand on Jayne's shoulder. "Well son, seems you have a history to live down." He looked at the captain and Simon. "They are both past age of consent, they entered a legal arrangement. And with what the two of you," he looked at Simon, "what you are running from, well to try and annul this would cause too much attention that you do not need. Hopefully River's name along with your mother's maiden name aren't being searched for in the cortex, even so, it would be hard to trace it back to us." He shifted his attention to the girl. "River? Is this something you really want? Are you sure you haven't gotten yourself into something you weren't ready for?"

She smiled up at the preacher. "Oh Shepard, I've been ready for awhile. I've known Jayne was the proper mate to settle me, to focus me, and when the opportunity presented itself, well I had to grab it. It's cause and effect Shepard." She laid her head on Jayne's shoulder. "He puts together the disjointed parts, he…he fuses them, I need him. He doesn't love me, not yet, but I have full confidence that given the proper amount of time and numerous copulations, Jayne will realize he simply cannot do without me."

Jayne rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well if last night and this morning are any clue of what my life with crazy's gonna be like, I can tell you right now, she ain't goin' nowhere."

"Alright, that's just about enough of that." Mal turned towards Kaylee and the Shepard. "I think little Kaylee here is right. I would like to have a private word or two with the newlyweds here." He looked at Simon. "And that would mean you leavin' too doctor."

"I will not leave. She's my sister, my responsibility. I will not go and have you deciding her fate." Simon huffed, crossed his arms over his chest and sat down.

"Captain, I think the whole crew should be here." She moved a little closer to Jayne. "Please Kaylee, could you ask Zoe, Wash and Inara to come in?"

"Last time I looked little witch this was still my boat and I was the one givin' the orders." Mal arched an eyebrow at the now articulate genius.

"What I have to say is imperative to all on board. I know you will have the final say, but I feel they should be aware as well. Please captain?" River begged.

Mal looked deeply into the young girl's eyes and nodded. "Okay, fine. But only because I say so." He waved Kaylee on. "Go on then Kaylee."

* * *

All members of the crew were gathered around the galley table and River had the floor.

"It's been very difficult for me since Simon freed me from the Academy, from the Alliance, as I'm sure all of you know."

"Umm, when did she start speaking in complete sentences?" Wash whispered to his wife.

"I think we are here to find that out husband. Now shhh." Zoe hushed her mate.

River stood and walked over to the counter. Turning back towards the group, she continued. "When the procedures started, I was still lucid. They hadn't cut too deeply, hadn't pushed at my brain, at my psyche, too hard. But once they began, they found they could push me farther than any of the other students. Maybe because of my genius, maybe because I could read." She shrugged, "I just don't know. At that time the pain, the physical and psychic pain was too much for me to read anyone." River looked at her brother and laid a hand on his shoulder. "When you finally came Simon, I was so grateful, really. But the things they did to me, the things they made me do…" She faltered.

Jayne saw her color change, she visibly paled. "You don't have to go on baby girl. You can do this later."

"No, no this has to be said. And now because of you, I can finally say it." She gave Jayne a small smile.

"Jayne is the reason River is lucid? And he's calling her baby girl? What kind of party did we go to last night?" Wash was amazed.

"Not now husband." Zoe warned.

"I was altered, to be the best." River continued as if not hearing anyone.

"You were already the best River." Simon spoke softly, frightened by what he was about to hear.

"Sweet Simon. I was the best at the everyday. But because of that, not just my mind, but my physicality, my coordination, my grace, I was the perfect candidate."

Mal sighed. "Perfect candidate for what?"

She turned to the captain and shrugged. "To be the perfect assassin."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers:** Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own it all.

**Reviews:** Feedback very welcomed and appreciated

Takes place during 'Our Mrs. Reynolds'. River takes matters into her own hands to decide her fate and the fate of her crewmates.

Trying to work on writers block I watched a few Firefly episodes and came up with this. Hope you like it and hope I become unstuck.

Rated for language and sexual situations

Just a short one, this is the last chapter

**Translations**:

**feng le**: crazy

**Run-tse duh fwotzoo**!: Merciful Buddha

**Dahng rahn**: of course

**Mei mei**: little sister

**zhang fu**: husband

**Gao yang jong duh goo yang**!: motherless goat of all motherless goats!

**hwoon dahn**: bastard

**dong ma:** understand

**go se**: shit

**Ta ma de**: damnit

* * *

The perfect assassin. The Alliance, of course they'd do such an unspeakable thing to a young girl, Mal just shook his head. "Guess I'm not all that surprised the hwoon dahns would do such a thing." Mal muttered. "How far did they get?"

"And why'd they have t' cut into your brain for that? Couldn't they jus' train ya?" Jayne was really hating the Alliance almost as much as Mal and Zoe did.

"To train someone is to still allow them to have a choice. Once I was sent to the Academy I lost all choices. I was, all of us were, their experiment. To rearrange our neural pathways, to cut away the ones considered to be superfluous or detrimental to their control. But I fought, so more was done to me." She turned back to her brother. "When you rescued me Simon they were at a crossroads as far as I was concerned, I would have to be reprogrammed to their satisfaction or considered a failure. And too much money and time had been spent on my re-education to ever consider me a failure. That's why they continue to search for me. I'm one the biggest secrets the Alliance has. One of many."

"Why are you suddenly so cognizant River?" Simon passed a quick look to Jayne before he focused on his sister.

River smiled and went to stand by Jayne. "It's my husband."

"Husband? Husband? All of this is fascinating, but husband?" Wash was stunned.

"Excuse me, but did we miss something?" Even Zoe had to ask.

Kaylee leaned over and whispered. "Seems River took Jayne as her husband in a settler's ceremony last night. I'll tell you more later."

Zoe passed Wash a look that told him to hold his tongue and he nodded.

"Please continue little one." Mal had risen and walked over to stand behind Inara, who had taken it all in quietly.

"On my 18th birthday my ovum was to be harvested and I would've been mated, joined really since procreation was out of the questioned. A compatible sex partner would be chosen for me. To calm us I suppose. Once we had joined, mingled, we were to bond for the duration." River voice was small. "We would have no choice in the matter, but a connection was to be formed. It was just another aspect the blue hands would have control over." She looked back to Simon. "You came in time to save me from that degradation. This bonding was to balance us, pull us back in to semblance. All of it, the sex, the hormones, the pheromones...the mix…" She went to Jayne. "I don't think it would've worked properly with any other but you. You're strong enough to balance me Jayne, we think the same yet differently. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I wasn't really sure myself until we copulated." She looked deeply into his eyes. "For so many reasons my Jayne, you will have effected so many outcomes…"

The big man shrugged, confusion in his eyes, he shook his head to try and clear it. "Well, just glad I could be of service." He waggled his eyebrows at her, quickly sobering. "Listen little girl, I ain't a great thinker."

"No great revelation there." Simon sniped.

Jayne continued as if the doctor hadn't spoken. "I do, I act. If you told me about all this go se, well 'course I woulda kicked you back to your brother and told him to dose ya up good and proper. But you came to me and I took you and that's all." He pulled her onto her lap. "So, this assassin stuff, what exactly is it you can do?"

"But Jayne, you still don't understand. We're melded, bonded. Once the connection has been completed, as it has been, there is no going back. You may not love me, but you will soon discover you need me." Her voice was strained. Now that she felt mostly cognizant guilt was setting in.

Jayne took a deep breath and looked around at his crew mates and then back at the girl in his arms. He shrugged. "Well, maybe it's all the sexin', but what's done is done. And I gotta tell ya' all I ain't all that bothered by it. Could be worse, I mean sweetheart," he took River's chin and tilted her face up to his, "we fit together real good."

* * *

The red head had been standing just outside the galley door. She was about to go in and make her presence known when the little mousey girl started her story. It was then she remembered an alert on the cortex about a doctor and his sister wanted by the authorities, big reward too. She smiled to herself as she held on to the big gun she had found in one of the bunks. Must belong to the big hulking one. He looked like he'd have an arsenal.

She clicked the safety off and stood in the doorway. "Well, I was just going to steal one of your shuttles to get off of that god-forsaken planet, but this here seems a lot more profitable." She aimed the gun at Mal. "Take a seat captain."

"Just who in the gorram hell are you?" Mal was incensed.

"Why Captain Reynolds, don't you recognize your wife?" She laughed out loud at his expression.

"Gorramit! I knew he went and got his self hitched." Jayne nodded at River. "Didn't I tell you so?"

"And didn't I tell you she was a liar and a cheat?" River felt for the knife in Jayne's pocket, sliding it out and hiding it in her palm.

"That you did darlin'" Jayne was more than curious to see his new wife in action.

Inara raised one of her perfectly shaped brows. "So Mal, do we have the pleasure of meeting Mrs. Reynolds?"

Mal sputtered, unsure of the situation. Only knowing he was being bested by a little slip of a red haired girl. "Okay, Saffron? Right? That's your name?"

"It's the name she gave you captain. I told you, she's a liar." River had edged off Jayne's lap.

"The reader's right. You can call me Saffron though. It's the name I've been using for a while and it seems I've gotten used to it. Now, if you and your brother will just get up here and lead me to one of the shuttles, I won't hurt any of your crew mates and we'll be on our way."

Simon had risen. "You can take me, there's a reward on my head as well. Please, leave my sister, she's been through enough."

"Oh, that's just too sweet for words. But I think…no. I'll take you both and I'll take the reward. And maybe I won't tell the authorities about a little Firefly class ship that was harboring fugitives. Or maybe I will, who can tell?" She pointed the gun at Kaylee. "Now move or the little girl gets a bullet in the head."

River looked into Jayne's eyes as she lifted her arm lightening fast and released the knife, hitting Saffron in the chest, piercing her heart. "I have excellent aim."

Jayne smiled as he saw the bitch's surprised look before she fell. "That you do darlin', that you do."

"Oh my god River! I think you killed her." Simon ran over to 'Saffron', checking her vitals. "She's dead." He looked up at his sister.

"That was my intention Simon." River sat back down on Jayne's lap.

Jayne looked over her head at Mal. "She's just a treasure, don't 'cha think?"

* * *

Mal and Inara sat on the cat walk watching Jayne and Book work out as River helped to spot. Shaking his head, Mal turned to the companion. "Never would've believed this would've happened when we took River and Simon on board. Now we have us a contentedly married mercenary and a mostly lucid Alliance trained assassin who also happens to be a very useful reader."

"Indeed." Inara reached between them and poured Mal a second cup of tea. "And the two of them are inseparable. Night and day."

"Yeah, I could do without the constant noise coming from their bunk." He shook his head, a slight smile on his lips.

"Mal, I seem to remember quite a few stories from Zoe and Wash's early days together. You wouldn't begrudge them a honeymoon, would you?" Inara laughed.

"It's just, she's just a girl…" Mal's voice softened.

"She's a girl who was forced to live a life no girl should, no human should. And now she's a woman who choose a man for a mate. The heart wants what the heart wants Mal. And her heart wanted Jayne. It wasn't just a biological imperative Mal. She's noticed him for quite awhile now, but I didn't think you would have notice." She sighed.

"What?" He turned to face her.

"Nothing, I just admire her decisiveness. And I even admire Jayne's willingness to accept her. I think everyone here, with the possible exception of Kaylee, would never have believed Jayne capable of his feelings of responsibility towards River." She gracefully shrugged. "It's true I don't think he loves her yet. But I believe River is correct in her assumption that he will, eventually."

"And that baby she's carrying? Do you think his love is gonna extend to a son or daughter?" He was thoughtful, Inara turned to fully face this enigma that was her landlord.

She gracefully shrugged her shoulders. "He made it clear that he would accept anything that came of this union. And he's adapting. He was a little put out when he found out, but Jayne is nothing if not accepting of his circumstances. He is a man who tends to live in the moment. Not such a bad trait." She sipped her tea gracefully.

"And what about you?" Mal queried.

"What about me?" She lifted one delicately arched brow.

"Do you live in the moment?"

"Oh Mal, I don't think now is the time for a deep philosophical discussion." She laughed nervously.

"What if I want a deep, philosophical discussion? Nara, do you live in the moment, the present?" His voice was heated.

"If I say yes?" her heart was hammering.

"Then I want you, at this very moment to stop your work as a companion and stay here with me. Look, you said you admired decisiveness." He turned fully to the companion and took her by the shoulders. "I want you 'Nara and I think you feel the same." In just a slightly less confident voice. "Don't you?"

"Actually, I love you Malcolm Reynolds. Do you feel the same way?" She smiled that heart wrenching smile Mal had only been graced with a few times.

"Actually, I do." He pulled her just a bit closer. "Are we in accordance here then?"

Inara smiled. "I think we may be."

River looked up at her captain and the soon to be ex-companion. "You owe me 50 credits husband."

Jayne followed River's gaze up to the catwalk. "Gorramit! Ain't we already got enough change here what with us getting' hitched and a baby comin'? Now we gotta put up with the two of 'em courtin'? You all know it's gonna get mighty unrestful."

Rolling her eyes, River sat down on her husband's lap. "What's done is done Jayne and they were done a long time ago. Just took awhile for them to come to terms with it."

Book smiled down at River. "Those, my dear, are wise words. What's done is done."

"Ta ma de! Can we just forget about them and get back to workin' out? I've been gettin' soft since this whole marriage thing. Don't want no kid of mine comin' out and seein' his pa in a weakened state." River rose and allowed Jayne to lie back down on the bench and began another round of reps.

"That could never happen zhang fu." River reassured her husband. She smiled at the Shepard, seeing a long life for the mysterious man. Cause and effect. A ripple had occurred when she took her life in her own hands. Things were coming, unrestful things, but they would manage. All of them would manage and life would continue as it should.

* * *


End file.
